haingrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Blog, Umbrie's Excitement, (Umbrie Shadowsong, Night Savers Group 2. Shadowkin Invasion)
i told the group about the white robed halfling lady i danced with at the Tavern for tips. so they could provide Ausar with healing. and while Ausar, Gale and Markum were busy shopping for supplies. i chose to use my Nyxad Talents to resolve a hunch i was wary of. i was sent as what started as a group of 12 Nyxad/Human Halfbreeds sent to scout and butter up for the invasion i feel no desire to contribute to. and i feel no desire to cost 2 worlds of their existence from my mother's foolish tactical forecast. there were 4 scouts and 8 warriors sent initially. most platoons normally send 6-12. and as my mother's daughter. i was handed her ceremonial scimitar as a badge of leading the scouting and well, the preparations. i possessed a rat before entering the sewers in the rat's body. so as to not be stuck with the stench and grime of sewage all over my dress, and even when i made it out and let the rat free, i changed my clothes in an alley, not because they were covered in sewage (they truly weren't). but because i possessed a filfthy rodent and waded through filth inside a filthy body. it was about the principal. well, i had to wear my mesh nightshirt underneath. it stops arrows quite well and keeps me warm. upon eavesdropping, on some slavers in the pits, i found another member of my unit held captive in a cell surrounded by an inch of salt. from what mom told me. planar teleportation, including shadowstepping or blinking, can be countered by a thin circle of salt. this generally stops most fae. i confirmed the worst of my fears, mom knows i don't support her plan, so she made sure to include those who will speed it up. and i know not the size of the force she plans to send. but if she wants to expand and settle. she is killing 2 entire planes and wiping out countless cultures. the nyxad race won't survive this, even if they win, but call us shadowkin, a derogatory word, they might. people are already dying. and the goalposts are already shifting. in returning later. the unconscious slaver awakened, and the painter Julia helped with interrogation, but we really ended up with next to nothing, because Sir Gale was too busy questioning the means to the Outcome and Ausar was driven by his own temper. if we are to pacify the invasion, we must learn to at least tolerate and accept each other, which Markum helped reduce the damages. it really sucks that yet again, my clothes got destroyed in a fire. that dragonbreath really needs to be directed away from my dress next time. well. at least i'm learning to appreciate new styles. i'm literally on my fourth outfit in the last 2 days. well, my hair might have lost some length from repeated fires, but at least i salvaged what i could. i don't look too bad with short hair. Ausar was being tested. so i couldn't help him. so i confessed what i knew to the guards and recieved a pardon. at least i look presentable enough to start arranging diplomatic meetings. i try to be understanding and patient, and i try to be supportive, but when 4 of your outfits are burned in 2 days. things get hard to hold in. i totally feel Ausar needs to learn self control.